A Series Of Secrets
by AustinAndAllyForeverX
Summary: Ally Dawson was extremely popular at Marino High but her popularity level is sinking lower as she becomes less and less herself. New Bad Boy, Austin Moon, is determined to figure out what the obvious pain is behind that fake smile. Will Ally let him in? Austin promised himself that he wouldn't give up, even if it meant dying trying to make her happy again. Will there be Auslly?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! **

Marino High. Not the best of schools. Probably one of the worst schools ever, actually. Bullying rates are extremely high. Nerds didn't stand a chance. There were so many bullies. You had the populars, they were at the top of the food chain. Most of them were bullies, only a handful weren't. Bullies came right below. They were not the extremely good looking people, probably not the skinniest, the ones that lived to torment people with lower popularity. Then of course you had the nobodies. They were everywhere, just roaming around the school in groups of fives and pairs. Some alone. Not all of them got bullied but when they did it wasn't too severe. The geeks and nerds were at the very bottom of the Marino High food chain. They were blackmailed, physically and verbally abused.

Characters. Every school had the people that actually made the school what it was. From the good girls to the bad boys. Every single one of them had a story. But this is the story of a certain group of teenagers that attended Marino High. They all came from a mixture of categories.

The leader of the school was of course in the popular group, his name was Target Platinum. Yeah, he sounded like the bad boy of the school, the one that violates the principles car just to impress a couple of people. Target was actually the golden boy. Never ever got into trouble, good grades. He never bullied anyone though he never really stuck up for anyone either. He would sometimes laugh at the person who had just had spaghetti spilt all over them but that was it. Every girl in school wanted him. Every guy in school wanted to be him.

He was the definition of hot. His dark brown hair, which many people mistaken for black, hung just above his eyes and below his ears. His dark blue eyes were like the ocean, deep and mysterious. In the sun they sparkled like sapphires, causing any girls heart to flutter. He was the meaning of perfect. His charming smile could get him anything he wanted.

His personality was just about as great as his looks. He was always so kind and it was rumoured that he went to visit the orphanage in his spare times sometimes on the weekends. All the other jocks just rolled their eyes and teased him for weeks about it. Target didn't seem to care though. While all the boys made fun of him and shoved him about playfully all the girls were over him like a rash. He was a sweetheart. Adorable. Perfect.

And of course the leader of the school always had the perfect girlfriend to go along with his reputation. Ally Dawson. School's female leader. Every girl admired her beauty while every guy wanted her. She was every teachers favourite. Perfect grades, perfect attitude. She couldn't be more perfect if she honestly tried. She was always so kind towards everyone, even the nerds, which many of the populars didn't like. She sometimes stuck up for the victims of the bullies but not always because she knew that they would all make fun of her afterwards. She learnt that one the hard way.

Ally Dawson was hot. She was perfect. She had chestnut coloured hair that fell below her shoulders with amber highlights trailing down towards the end. Her warm, chocolate brown eyes were so friendly that they just screamed love. Her skin was pale and flawless. She was flawless. Ally walked around the school with boys dropping to their knees all around her. She wanted a free bottle of water? All she had to do was flash a smile at a boy, maybe touch his arm a little and ask him sweetly and he'd by her ten everyday for the rest of her life.

Ally was also super kind. She never liked to let anyone down and was super confident. It was also true that she could sing. She also played piano, but not much in front of people because the populars decided it wasn't 'cool' and that it was for grandma's. Her voice was something to be admired. It was like a million angels singing. Flawless. Perfect.

Target Platinum and Ally Dawson. The couple that ruled the school. They had been dating the past two years, almost three. Their three year anniversary was actually next month. Everyone in the school considered them the perfect couple. They went out of dates every Friday night, maybe on a Saturday and some weekdays if their not busy.

Austin Moon. He was the new boy yet to be discovered at Marino High. On Monday, only a day away, would he attend Mario High. He was the bad boy of his old school. Constantly getting into trouble for violating school property and making fun of teachers. Austin Moon was smart. Very smart in fact but he didn't are. No, he didn't care about grades so he just sat at the back of the classroom on his phone playing Flappy Birds.

Bad boy. When you hear those two words you always think of the boy that has been with practically every girl in the school and drawls over the cheerleaders. Nope. Austin Moon couldn't care less about girls if he was to be completely honest. He liked to ignore him. Even the cutest ones. He hated them. He wouldn't care if girls just disappeared off the face of the world, in fact, he would be happy. He'd jump for joy.

So Austin Moon hadn't had his first kiss yet. Of course he would never in a million years ever admit that to anybody. He didn't want to kiss a girl. He wasn't interested in boys either. He didn't want company. He liked to be alone. That made him happy, though he didn't show it. He wanted to be alone.

Girls loved Austin Moon. He was hot. He had thick blonde hair that ended just above his eyebrows. It was perfect. Every girl wanted to run their hands through his hair. He had chocolate brown eyes that showed a lot of emotion, which he really hated. If he was sad you would see it. If he was happy you would see it. He really hated his eyes for that. Overall, Austin Moon's physical appearance was perfect. He was flawless himself.

Then there was Trish De La Rosa. A Latino with coffee coloured skin and dark brown eyes that darkened when she was angry or annoyed, which was a lot of the time. She had long black hair that was in tight curls and ended below her shoulders. She was not completely skinny yet she wasn't fat at the same time and she was short for her age.

Trish De La Rosa was a nobody. She, thankfully for herself, had never ever in her experience of Marino High gotten bullied. Trish hung around with pretty much any of the other nobodies. She got annoyed very, very easily and wasn't afraid to show anyone who was boss. She was known for getting into fights with some of the popular girls like Cassidy and Kira.

There was also Desmond Worthy who went by the name of Dez. He was crazy and not the brightest crayon in the box. He had pale skin with ginger freckles all around his face. His ginger hair was straight and hung over his eyebrows. Dez was really tall, probably one of the tallest people in their year and wore the most crazy clothes. They were bright and always un matching.

Dez loved to direct things. He was constantly filming people in the school, especially the populars. Dez got teased by the populars a lot, being a nobody and all. Dez was way to enthusiastic for his own good. He never really understood things and took nothing seriously. Dez had no friends really, he just hung around annoying people a lot of the time. He especially loved to annoy Trish De La Rosa which earned him a lot of slaps and rude comments from her.

Now that you have met the bunch, allow me to tell you their story. Because every group has secrets. And plenty secrets are bad...

**...**

Austin Moon walked down the hallway of Marino High searching for the office. He needed to get his schedule for today. It was his first day ever at Marino High and he hated to admit it but he was lost. Girls all around him were staring. Some looked like complete nerds while others were cheerleaders. Austin rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less who was or was not staring at him. He made his way down a hallway, going past some wimpy girl that was getting shoved about by two older biggish teenage boys.

Austin, once again, rolled his eyes. "You're doing it all wrong," he muttered to himself when he walked by. As he made his way up behind them he quickly stuck his foot out so she ended up tripping over it and falling to the floor. Austin snickered before carrying on walking. Everyone in the hallway was laughing at the small pathetic girl while Austin turned corners, a smug smile of his face.

Finally he reached a hallway where some popular looking guys were kicking a ball about so it smashed against the lockers and kicked nerds in the head. Austin bit back the laughter as he kept his emotionless expression on his face. He wasn't here to make friends. Some cheerleaders stood down the hallway.

First there was a blonde. Her (obviously straightened) dirty blonde hair ended just below across her ribs. She had bright blue eyes and her skin was tanned. Then there was dark haired girl. She had dark skin with thick, black hair, ending around shoulder length and dark brown eyes. There was another blonde. She had blonde, slightly curly, hair that ended just below her shoulders and brown eyes. One stood out in particular though.

A short brunette. Austin knew that she had to be head cheerleader just by looking at her. Her skin was pale and flawless. Her chestnut (with amber highlighted) hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her warm, chocolate brown eyes sparkled. Wait – what was Austin thinking? He didn't find any girl pretty or attractive. He was against them. All he felt was hate towards them. So why was this girl so different? _Shut up!_

Austin grunted as he made his way down the halls, the cheerleaders attentions on him as they giggled annoyingly. All except the brunette. She just smiled at him politely before turning away and looking through her locker. To be honest Austin was kind of shocked. Most girls were head over heels for him but the brunette didn't even give him a second glance!

Austin rolled his eyes. He was obviously over thinking this way too much. Austin betted that when he turned around the brunette would be staring at him from behind. So he quickly looked over his shoulder. The brunette was still rummaging through her locker, not even looking up. Austin shook his head, wondering why he cared so much as he turned a corner. He bumped straight into someone tall.

Austin looked up and saw a boy, maybe a little taller and stronger then he was, standing there. He looked angry. He had black hair and blue eyes. "What's your problem, dude?" he snapped at Austin. Austin raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want to be that way, new boy? I put you in the..." he thought for a moment, rolling his hand for inspiration. "Nobody category." The boy smirked.

Austin rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. Just get out my way." Austin muttered, trying to shove past the boy who clearly ruled the school. Austin didn't regret making the most popular guy in school angry. He didn't care if he ended up in the popular or nerd category. Target huffed before turning around and leaving, come equally strong looking guys going behind him.

"I see you met Target Platinum." A chirpy voice said from behind him. Austin rolled his eyes and turned around. This guys voice was already giving him a headache. Austin came face to face with a redhead about as tall as him. He wore a bright green T-shirt with _Action! _written on it in aluminous orange and black and white striped pants with suspenders. "He rules the school. He acts so kind around his girlfriend, Ally Dawson, but really he's just a massive jerk." The boy continued.

"Whatever," Austin muttered. Why would he want to know about this Target guy? "Do you know where the office is?" The redheaded boy's face lit up like a Christmas Tree as he grabbed Austin's hand and dragged him down the hall.

"Sure, follow me!" The guy grinned, turning down a series of corridors. "I'm Desmond by the way, but everyone calls me Dez because they say it's a weird name that suits my personality." Dez grinned. Austin winced. He thought he had a migraine coming on from that guys perkiness.

"Austin Moon," Austin mumbled as Dez shoved him through a door. Dez told Austin he would wait outside for him while he went inside. He went up to the desk and the receptionist lady smiled at him. He didn't return the smile. "I'm new. Names Austin Moon, I need my schedule." Austin muttered.

"Welcome to Marino High, Mr Moon." The receptionist smiled before typing in some stuff into the computer. "Ah, yes. You start today." She beamed. Austin rolled his eyes. _Thanks for pointing out the obvious,_ he thought. "Here's your schedule." She said, handing him a piece of paper. "At Marino High we give you someone that shows you around and stays with you for the first week. They're also in all your same classes."

"Oh, really? Who's my brand new BFF?" Austin asked sarcastically with a roll of the eyes.

"Ally Dawson."

**Hey guys, sorry that this chapter was rubbish but I promise the next chapters will be WAY better. Sorry it was really short too. This WILL be an Auslly story by the way. **

**Check out my other story if you haven't already. It's called 'I Will Save You'. Honestly, you won't regret reading it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin POV**

I raised an eyebrow. The name seemed familiar, I remember that weird Dez guy mentioned it to me when he we were in the hallway something about her. I just couldn't remember what. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head to the perky lady behind the desk. "Whatever," Austin mumbled.

"I'll just call for her," the lady smiled at him. She bent her head downwards a little and pressed a button, pulling a speaker towards her lips. She tapped it three times and I could hear the sound of a microphone tapping echo through the halls outside. "Attention Marino High Students, please can Ally Dawson report to the School's Office." She said through the microphone.

They waited for a minute or two in silence until the door to the office opened and in came... the beautiful brunette. Beautiful!? Where did that come from?! I suppose if I didn't absolutely hate all woman and girls, apart from my Mum of course, I would kind of find the brunette pretty. "Yes, Mrs Rod?" The Brunette asked nervously, not noticing me in the room yet.

"I need you to help out our newest member of Marino High. You cannot leave his side for the next week but after that you can. I have a feeling that you guys will be great friends!" Mrs Rod, the office woman, squealed like a teenage girl. I nodded slowly and the brunette, who seemed to be Ally, just smiled politely. What is it with her and smiling politely?

"Yes, Mrs Rod. I'll see you after school." Ally smiled and waved goodbye as she stepped out of the office. I frowned a little. Why would Ally be meeting up with Mrs Rod after school? Why do I even care? I shrugged my shoulders and followed Ally outside where we stopped in the middle of the hall. "Hi, as you probably know I'm Allison Dawson, but you can call me Ally because that's what everyone calls me." Ally smiled at me.

I nodded and handed Ally my already crumpled up schedule. Ally forced a smile as she smoothed out my schedule and read it. Ally nodded. "Oh yeah, you have all the same classes as me." Ally told me, handing me back my schedule. She looked down at her watch before looking back up at me. "Okay, well class starts in three minutes so-"

Ally was cut off by that Target guy wrapping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her close so that her head was practically buried in his chest. I looked into Target's icy blue eyes, anger flashing in his own, no emotion showing in mine. "Hey, babe." Target said, bending down and kissing Ally for about five seconds. Urgh, I felt like throwing up. And I'm pretty sure that kissing in the hallways was against the school rules. He looked at me. "Who's this, baby?" Target asked coldly.

Ally smiled at Target. "This is Austin Moon, he's new here. I have to show him around and stay with him for the next week." Ally smiled, though when I looked at her eyes I could see that the smile didn't reach them. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh," Target said, looking at me with a disgusted face. "Well you can't hang out with him for the next week. One, we have plans and two he's a nobody, you're a popular." Target snapped, looking at me as if I was a piece of dirt. I shot an evil glare back at him, causing him to clench his fists. "Idiot, back off." He hissed at me. Anger bubbled inside me and I clenched my fists too. We were both just glaring at each other, ignoring Ally's calls for us to both snap out of it. Ally let out one last cry and Target turned to her. "Sorry, sweetie." Target mumbled before bending down and pecking Ally on the lips.

I gagged and looked away. "Hey!" Ally laughed slapping my arm playfully. I looked down at her. "I'm guessing that by that reaction you're not a romantic kind of guy." I shook my head, refusing to smile back at her. Ally nodded and smiled as she rolled her eyes at me before turning back to Target. "Sorry, T, I have to hang out with Austin for the next week. We can still hang out after school though." Ally told him.

"Sure, whatever." Target muttered before walking away. Ally turned around and faced me, putting on a smile. A smile way too big to be realistic. Ally took a deep breath. "Come on then, we have a class to get to." Ally said just as the bell rang. Ally flipped her hair, not in the poser way that a cheerleader would do in the movies, a hair flip that was perfectly normal. _And cute._

What!? Where did that come from?! I sighed and nodded as Ally pulled her books close to her chest and began to walk down the hallway. I followed on right behind her, almost as if we were standing next to each other. "Why is Ally walking with that nobody?" I heard someone whisper. I rolled my eyes and stuck my middle finger up at the guy that had said so. They guy looked shocked as he tucked the football under his arm. I snickered and Ally smacked my arm. "Ow, what was that for?" I whined.

Ally rolled her eyes. "You can't swear at jocks! They'll make your life a living hell." Ally whispered to me, making sure that nobody else heard. I just mumbled a 'whatever' and continued walking behind her. We walked inside the classroom just as the bell rang. Ally took a seat at the back and gestured for me to come and sit beside her. I nodded slightly and took my seat. I looked at Ally and noticed how she had some red marks on her cheek. I frowned.

I wondered where the marks had come from. I shrugged to myself. Why did I care? I didn't even know Ally. She was just the girl I was stuck with for the next week until that perky office woman, Mrs Rod, let me go. She was just a girl. And I hate girls. But something about the petite brunette made me want to know about the marks. Something about Ally made me want to know _her. _I decided that I should make the most of the week while I'm stuck with her. After all, maybe I could learn a few things about her.

_What are you thinking, you idiot!? _I felt like screaming. I don't know what I am thinking. I don't even know why I care. This is just so frustrating. But I want to know.

**Hey guys! Please tell me what you think about the story so far and if I should carry on!**

**Pretty please with extra sprinkles and cherries on top five reviews to the next chapter? X**

**Oh and does anyone know any really good R5 fanfictions or Austin and Ally Fanfictions? X X X**

**Smile, Stay Positive and Rock! ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter!**

**Listening to R5's Fallin' For You. THEY ROCK! **

**Austin POV:**

Once our morning classes had finally finished it was lunchtime. I already have three phone numbers from girls but I do not intend on calling them anytime soon. The marks on Ally's cheek seemed faded, but I knew they were recent. They only looked faded because I noticed how she was wearing a ton of face make up. I know she was probably naturally beautiful but she was trying to hide the marks. _Wait, where on Earth did that come from?! _Gosh, I really need to stop thinking that she's beautiful. _Puh-lease, you know she's beautiful, you just don't want to admit it!_

I rolled my eyes at myself as Ally opened the doors to the lunch hall. "Oh My Gosh, look, it's Austin Moon, the new guy!" Austin heard a girl whisper from somewhere in the hall. A bunch of girls giggled and began to squeal, giving me the flirty fingers. I didn't smile or wave back, instead I ignored them, just like I did with all the other idiots at this school.

So far Ally and I hadn't spoken to each other. Only when Ally was telling him where the classrooms where and who people were. I just sort of nodded and mumbled things a little, pretending I couldn't care less. However I was trying to listen really well because I wanted to know my way around this school. After all, if I was going to be the 'bad boy' of Marino High then I would need to know my way around this place. Otherwise I'd look a little pathetic asking nerds and populars where classrooms were.

Ally smiled slightly and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me down the lunch room. "You have money for lunch, right?" Ally asked as she pulled me over to the direction of where people were lining up. I just nodded and we began to walk. We put our money in the plastic tub and grabbed a tray and some cutlery each.

Ally had a single slice of cheese pizza and a apple for her lunch, picking up a free mini pot of jelly that had those orange slices inside with a bottle of water. I chose two pieces of pizza, some fries and a chocolate chip cookie with a carton of chocolate milkshake. Call me a baby but that's what I want to eat. "Do you want to eat with my friends and me?" Ally asked shyly. I shrugged my shoulders. She took that as a yes and began walking.

I just followed behind slightly, looking around the cafeteria. I looked in the direction that Ally was walking towards and noticed that she was going over to a table where there were three cheerleaders and two jocks. One of them I recognised as Target. I smirked slightly. This was going to be fun. "Hey guys." Ally said quietly as she appeared at the table in front of them.

They all looked up and smiled at Ally... then they noticed me behind them. The girls grins stretched even wider but both jocks shot me nasty looks. I held back my laugh. "What is _he _doing here, Ally?" Target said, raising his eyebrows in disgust. I shot him a glare back. Ally smiled slightly, sitting down beside Target and patted the spare seat beside her.

"Sit here, Austin." Ally told me, a small smile on her lips. I just put my tray down on the table, in between Ally and some dark skinned, black haired girl. No doubt she was a cheerleader. She was wearing her uniform as well as the two other blondes. I know that Ally was head cheerleader but it looked like she didn't like to flaunt it because she was wearing skinny jeans and a light pink tank top with a white cardigan that covered past her wrists. "I told you, Target, Austin is new and I have to stay with him this week." Ally said to Target quietly. Target shot her a cold glare.

"Whatever." Target muttered. Ha, how immature. I looked at the guy next to him who had dark black hair, almost exactly like Target's and dark brown eyes. "Dallas and I don't agree with you hanging out with him, he's a nobody. We're populars!" Target said. Ah, so his name was Dallas. I didn't give a damn if Target didn't want me here. He'd just have to suck it up.

"Why did you put him in the nobody category? Why do we even have categories? School would be so much better if everyone was just treated as equals!" Ally said, attracting the attention of some people of the tables around us. I raised an eyebrow. I had to admit, I was quite impressed that Ally was sticking up for herself like that.

"Ally! You know full well that I choose who I want in each category. That thing is not worthy to be in the popular category!" Target said, raising his voice a little. I just sat back in my chair, a smug smile in my face as I watched the what was going on, taking a large bite of my pizza.

"Wait, so he's not a popular?!" A dirty blonde shot from where she was staring at us. Target nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "Eww! Then why is he sitting at our table?!" The girl, who had 'Cassidy' sown on her uniform shrieked.

"Exactly!" Target said rather loudly. I just rolled my eyes. Ally looked at me with an apologetic smile and I just shrugged. Ally turned back to Target, showing off the marks on her cheek. I stared at it for a few seconds. "Ally, just let him go, honey. Let him make new friends."

I scoffed. Wow, he really was trying to make Ally like him. That Dez guy was right. Ally had fallen for his trap. Somehow that made me feel angry and a tight feeling, like knots pulling, formed in the bottom of my stomach. Ally sighed and looked at him. "I can't let him go off though, Target. I have to keep him with me. Even if I wanted to get rid of him I couldn't because it's against the school rules to dump the person you've been assigned to stick with of the rest of the week!" Ally said.

"Fine. Whatever. End of discussion before we start an argument." Target muttered, sticking the rest of his pizza down his throat. He glared at me and I just rolled my eyes. Damn this guy got on my nerves. Ally smiled a little at him and picked up her pizza, lifting it to her face. A shriek came and the pizza was slapped out of her hands by the girl, who I believe is called Kira. The pizza fell on the floor and Ally and I just gave her 'WTH!?' faces.

"You can't eat that, Ally! You can't get any fatter then you all ready are, it wouldn't be good for the squads reputation!" Kira shrieked. Hurt crossed Ally's face as Kira called her fat. I frowned. Ally was really skinny. Skinnier then all of these other cheerleaders. She was actually probably one of the skinniest in the entire school.

"Yeah, of course." Ally mumbled, looking down as she bit into her apple. Anger crossed through me like a river. Gosh, what was this girl doing to me? I looked down as she scratched her knee. As she pulled her arm back up her cardigan got caught on the table and I caught sight of some scars on her wrists. She quickly pulled her cardigan back down and checked to see if anyone had saw. I quickly looked away and looked back when a small sigh of relief escaped her lips.

No... Ally does NOT cut. She does NOT cut. I refuse to believe it!

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Thanks so much for all of you that reviewed for my last chapter, it seriously means the world to me. Please check out my story 'I Will Save You'. If you like Drama, Auslly, Trez and R5 then that story is PER-FECT for you!**

**Don't forget to follow and favourite if you like this story! X X ;-)**

**Pretty, pretty please with extra sprinkles and cherries on top can I have six reviews until my next chapter? ;-)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS ****SOO**** MUCH! ;-) ;-) X X **


	4. Chapter 4

_Why do you care, Moon? _I don't care, it's just... _Exactly, you care about Ally. Maybe more then you should... _Okay, that was just crazy! I haven't known the girl for a day. I despise all females apart from Mum so I don't care now. Got it!? _Whatever._

"Hey, Austin. They're gone now." Ally whispered from beside me. I looked up from where I had been eating my pizza and discovered that she was right. How long was I thinking? "Do you wanna go to the library to meet my real friends?" Ally asked.

My eyes widened slightly. "Real friends? I thought that they were your friends and your little boyfriend." I asked. _Wow, Austin! Quit with all the questions! And did that sound like jealousy? _No!

Ally nodded and blushed a little bit. "Well, the cheerleaders are a _little _bit rude and I have friends that I made in kindergarten but we got separated in High school." Ally smiled sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. "But you can't tell _anyone _about my friends. _Especially _Target." Ally warned him.

I just nodded once and followed Ally where we put our trays on the stack. Ally grabbed my wrist with her small hand and dragged me out of the lunch hall. We walked down a number of unfamiliar halls until we reached the quad. We walked into the I C Tech hall and up the stairs into the library.

I frowned as I caught sight of Ally's scars again. Yep, they were defiantly cuts. Ally was cutting herself. I don't know why but I felt the urge to scream at her and tell her to stop. I knew I couldn't though because that would show I care and I show no emotion. Especially towards girls. Why I hate girls is a long story. One that I have no time for. "Meet my real friends," Ally stopped and smiled slightly. I looked up and saw that weird red head boy (Dez I think?) and a short Latino curly-haired girl. "This is Trish and this is Dez." Ally introduced. "Trish, Dez, this is Austin Moon, the new boy."

"Ah, Austin. We met earlier today in the halls. I'm the one that showed you to the office." Dez smiled at me, waving his hand happily. I nodded back, not even bothering to smile. Trish just looked me up and down, as if she was wondering if I was good enough for their little 'group' before nodding. "So, Ally, how are you and Target?" Dez asked.

I remember Dez telling me how Target acted all friendly and kind around Ally, as if he cared about everything and anything but was a total jerk around others. Ally just shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. Today we got into our first fight." Ally said with a small sigh. Trish asked her what happened. "He told me that I couldn't hang out with Austin this week and then we got into an argument about categories and why they exisisted." Ally told them.

It was like she was a whole new person around her real friends. She wasn't as shy and quiet. "Shoot! Ally, get down! Dallas, Elliot and Ethan have come in here to torment some of the nerds!" Dez gasped, shoving Ally behind the couch Dez and Trish were sitting on. I frowned and just sat back in my seat, not bothering to ask any questions, though millions were racing through my mind.

Dallas came over and looked at us, his expression showing anger and disgust. "Moon, new boy, what are you doing here? Thought you had to be with Ally this week? Is Ally here then?" He asked suspiciously, looking around the library for her. His eyes landed on Trish and Dez. "She's behind the couch, isn't she?" He accused.

I don't know why but I felt some kind of panic sort of rise in me. Why did I care if this Ally girl got caught? But I found myself talking instead. "She went to the girls bathroom. I thought I would have a look around." I said calmly and very realistically. Not gonna lie, I'm a r_eally _good actor.

"Oh really?" Dallas raised an eyebrow at me. I nodded. "Then what is her backpack doing on the couch beside Nutcase over there?" Dallas asked, gesturing towards Ally's bag that was beside Dez.

"Ally went to go and pick on some nerds!" Dez blurted loudly. Everyone's eyes grew wide, including mine. Everyone, including me, being the newest kid to this school, knew that Ally would never in a million years even think about hurting a fly.

Dallas raised an eyebrow and smiled. Smiled? "Finally. Everyone in the populars were discussing how she should start being part of the team more. Now she is! Ha, I can't wait to tell Target. Where is Ally then?" Dallas grinned.

Sick idiot. _You make fun of nerds too! _Urgh, I know. Why am I being so sensitive all of a sudden? Urgh! "I think she went over to the Historical Fact Books area where Calum, Ross, Laura and Raini are." Trish said seriously. Wow, she's a good liar/actor. But I still hate her. Like I hate every other girl in this damn school.

"Well, I'm gonna go help her make fun of them. See ya later, Losers!" Dallas yelled as he ran off. For a popular he can be really immature. Ally sighed with relief as she came back over the couch. She turned to Dez, looking slightly angry.

"Dez! Why did you tell him that I was picking on people! Now I'm going to have to get there before him and ask Laura, Ross, Raini and Calum to play along." Laura sighed before running off in the direction Dallas went in before turning a left, but Dallas had taken a right. I could only guess it was a quicker short cut.

"So, new boy. How much do you hate Target and want her to dump his sorry butt and go out with you?" Trish smirked at me. My eyes widened. Oh great, I just lost my cool. _Can't loose what you never had! _SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!

"What? I don't even like Ally in a friend way. I don't like people. Or animals. Or anything living for that matter." I told her seriously, though something was telling me I was lying. All my life I've always been able to say that with it being the 100% truth... but then Ally comes along and I'm just not cure anymore.

I have no clue what she's doing to me and I hate it. I hate to admit that I think I might actually like Ally too. Not in a girlfriend/boyfriend way, it's only been a day, but a friend way. Urgh, this is horrible!

"Are you sure about that, Mr Tough Guy?" Dez grinned. "I can tell you're lying, I am the love whisperer." Trish slapped him around the head and told him to shut up. I raised an eyebrow. It was pretty obvious that these guys liked each other too under all that hate.

"One, yes I am sure. And two, if you want to keep those freckles then I suggest you never call me Mr Tough Guy again. Got it?" I told him menacingly. Dez gulped and nodded, whimpering fearfully. I nodded. "Good."

Seconds later Ally returned, looking a little paler then when she was here previously. "What's up, Alls? You look like you've seen a ghost." Trish asked. I looked up, actually quite curious to see what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing. Dallas fell for it." Ally smiled slightly. I looked into her eyes and saw that they were dull though. That smile was fake. As fake as that 'leather' bag that Kira had with her today.

Trish nodded and Dez just looked like he was still paralysed in fear by my last words with him. I smirked. "So, Austin, we have class with Trish and Dez next with no populars! Come on then, we can all sit where we want in Music." Ally smiled.

Fake. Fake. Fake.

And I have no clue why I don't want it to be fake. I don't even like her. I'm sure of it. After all, I've only known her for a day...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I would just like to give a MASSIVE thank you to MostlyHuman who sent me the AMAZING cover art for A Series of Secrets. Thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to you. **

**Listening to It's All About The Girl by R5! :) **

Music went along fine I guess. Apart from the fact that we have this really annoying teacher, Mrs Shaw. She keeps pulling these really corny jokes, expecting everyone to laugh. I think that she still thinks we're sixth graders.

Oh, and I forgot to mention something else too, didn't I?

Ally and I have been assigned music partners. For the next two weeks we have to work on a song together. It can either be a parody of one or a completely original one.

Ally suggested that we come up with an original one. I don't know why but she looked kind of pained at the mention of music. She looked really distant during the whole period and she seemed really depressed for the last period after that.

Not that I care. I don't care about Ally or anything to do with her.

_Lies. _

Shut it!

"Austy!" Came a high-pitched squeal from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and walked up them, throwing my bag on my bed just as my Mum came into my room.

"Mum! Privacy!" I warned her.

"Oops, sorry, Austin, Honey. I totally forgot." She said, edging out of my room so she was standing in the doorway. "Anyways, how did your first day of school go? Did you make any friends? Meet any girls?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Mum was always telling me how that I should get a girlfriend and when I told my Mum I wasn't interested in girls she started questioning my sexuality. It took me ages to make her believe that I wasn't a homosexual.

I rolled my eyes. "It was fine Mum." I sighed. "I have some homework to do so if you don't mind can you close my door?" I asked her sarcastically.

My Mum just sighed and pulled the door shut, leaving me alone in my room. I opened my backpack and pulled out my Geography book. Obviously I wasn't actually going to do my homework.

I was going to get some geek to do it tomorrow morning or something. I pulled out the last page of my book and looked down at the phone number Ally had written on it.

I pulled out my IPhone and looked at my contact list.

_Dad_

_Mum_

No more.

I typed in Ally's number and added her.

_Ally_

_Dad_

_Mum_

My first ever 'friend' on my contact lists. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone. That would be dead embarrassing.

I looked down at Ally's curly handwriting on the lined page.

_My phone number, 07767406994. Text or call me or something so that I can save your number on my phone and we can arrange to start the music project._

_Thanks, Austin!_

_From, Ally. X_

X?

_She likes you._

No she doesn't. I am a nobody. A loner. A loser. She would never like me, not that I care. And anyways, she looks happy with that Target boy.

_Really, Austin? I knew you weren't the smartest cookie in the box but this is just dull. Even I saw that her smile was fake when she was around him, and I'm just that annoying voice in your head._

Just go away!

_Fine._

Urgh, thank you.

I tapped on Ally's Icon, which at the moment was a butterfly (that's what my phone had given her) and began to text her.

...

_Hey, Ally. _

_It's me, Austin from school. Just texting so you had my number and stuff._

_Austin Moon._

...

I hit send.

_And stuff? _My conscious scoffed.

I thought you had left!

_Eh, I'm still here._

Clearly.

I just rolled my eyes. I was clearly going crazy. After all, I was having a fight with a guy that didn't even exist and was in my head. And that guy was me.

My reply from Ally came about five minutes later.

_..._

_Hey, Austin! _

_Glad to hear from you. When do you want to work on the project?_

_Ally Dawson._

_..._

_Tomorrow after school?_

_Austin Moon._

_..._

_Sure, can we go to your house?_

_..._

_Ur, yeah sure. _

_..._

_See ya tomorrow!_

_..._

_K._

_..._

_K? Really, Austin?_

For God's sake, you are really annoying me now.

_Good._

I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it, screaming into my pillow like a teenage girl. I probably lied their for about half an hour, just breathing in and out harshly, trying to think over things.

This Ally girl seemed to be everywhere and affecting everything. My thoughts were constantly drifting towards her and I didn't like it. I don't like girls. Not ever since my dog, Rubie, died when I was six.

Ha, you were all probably thinking that I had this massive and painful back story behind to why I despise girls so much. Like my sister or girlfriend had died or something.

When I was born I had a puppy, a westie called Rubie. We grew up together. When I was bullied and Mum and Dad were always at work leaving me with a babysitter, Rubie would always be there. She was loyal, she was my only friend.

Then when I was six a group of girls who liked to tease me about Rubie found us playing by a river. One of them picked her up and threw her in the river, yelling at her to swim.

But Rubie couldn't swim. The river was too deep and the currents were too strong. I cried and tried to get Rubie back but it was too late. I could hear her desperate whining and her splashing in the water as she tried to get back up.

But she failed and Rubie was no longer alive. And it was all those girls faults. I know it sounds stupid and everything, me being a teenage boy and all, but I built these walls that hated girls.

No, because some girls killed my own friends isn't the reason I isolated myself off from the world and became the bad boy of my old school. That would be kind of pathetic, don't you think? The reason I became the bad boy was because I wanted to stand out.

Good bye was taken, player was obviously not an option, being a bad boy fit in. I wanted to show everyone that I didn't care about anyone else and that I was tough.

I learnt to be disgusted by them and ever since I have. Even if I wanted to I couldn't come close to liking a girl in a romantic way. I might be able to accept them in friend way one day, but never romantic.

_I think you already have._

I don't like Ally! Maybe in a friend way at least.

_That's progress. _

I swear if you don't leave soon I will kill you.

_I'm you._

Just... urgh!

_**...**_

_Next Day at School... _

I walked into school, being greeted by a bunch of popular girls who probably didn't know I was a nobody yet. I looked at one that was touching me with disgust. "Hi, I'm Brooke Waters. What's your name, cutie?" She 'bopped' my nose.

"Hello there, Brooke. I am a nobody," I smirked at her.

She instantly dropped my arm and her eyes widened, her facial features looking horrified. "Eww!" She shrieked. She turns to her friends. "I touched it! Urgh! Help me wash my hand! Eww!" She ran down the halls, clutching the hand she touched me with.

I smirked, resisting the urge to laugh and give away my tough-guy cover. I heard someone walk up behind me and the click-clack of their wedges or heels. "Hey, Austin." I heard Ally from behind me.

I turned around to face her. Her hair was pinned back in a high ponytail. Her chestnut **(A/N: Think of her hair in Halloween Scares and Horror Stories) **hair was flowing beautifully..._ The voice in your head is smirking right now. _

Shut it.

Anyway, she had black wedges, black tight jeans and a red tight top that went own to her wrists. Covering her scars. She wasn't wearing much make-up, but when you look really closely you can see how she's wearing a thin layer of foundation but you can still slightly see the red marks.

"Hey," I greeted her, not very politely. It was just a nod of the head and a mumble really.

"We've got History first, wanna start heading upstairs?" Ally asked me. I just nodded my head and followed her. When we walked in the classroom, almost two minutes early, the only people in there were Trish and Dez. "Hey Trish, hey Dez." Ally grinned at them.

"Hey, Alls." Trish grinned, speaking for both Dez and herself. Dez was sat at the front at his desk while Trish was nearer the back, legs up on her table and reading from her Cheetah Beat Magazines. "Hi, Austin." She added when she looked up and saw me.

Ally took a desk nearer the front and told me to sit down beside her, which I did. The bell rang and seconds later students filled the room chatting and laughing, soon with the teacher.

History took forever. We were just learning about the Battle of Hastings or something, I could care less. After History we had second period which was Science. Then we had a fifteen minute break. I walked out of the school building and round to the front with Ally.

I could see Target walking up to us in the distance, looking angry. He stormed over and looked at us, Dallas and Elliot behind him. "Where were you last night? We were supposed to go on a date and you blew me off!" Target demanded to know.

Ally looked... scared? A few people were crowding around Ally, Target, Elliot, Dallas and I. Trish and Dez looked nervous from where they stood at the front of the crowd which was about fifty people now.

"I was busy, sorry I couldn't text you, my phone was flat and I only found the charger this morning." Ally explained to him. I frowned, the skin in between my eyebrows forming a 'V' shape. Ally had texted me last night. I smirked slightly, she was lying to Target.

Target frowned down at Ally. "You're so selfish, Ally. You're forever cancelling our dates and I'm sick of it. Why can't you be like Kir-" The next thing I knew there was a pain in my wrist and Target was on the floor clutching his jaw.

I smirked. "Now, do you want to carry on insulting teenage girls or go to class and be a good boy, little Target?" I mocked.

"Oo," the crowd laughed, high fiving each other. "Fight!" A random girl, who I think was Trish, screamed from in the crowd. Target was a little bit bigger then me but I knew that I could easily take him down if I wanted to.

I looked back at Ally who looked scared, terrified even, her eyes shining with tears and her head shaking softly. I was about to walk away when Ally screamed at me, her eyes widening. "Austin!" She yelled.

I felt something hard hit my back and I fell down to the ground. I looked back to see Target holding his fist and smirking at me. Ha, he think he had won. I got back up quickly and shook my head at him before punching him in the jaw again.

"You'll pay for that, Moon!" Target practically yelled at me. He threw a punch and hit me just below my neck. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. You would have thought that for a guy his size he would have been able to punch and aim better.

"Fight, fight, fight!" Everyone but Ally was chanting.

I raised my fist before slamming it into his stomach. I shoved him to the floor and landed on top of him as I kneed him in the gut and punched his chin. He managed to punch me in several places that would probably leave a bruise. I lifted up my fist and with all my strength I punched him in the nose.

"Ow!" Everyone in the crowd gasped as the cracking of his nose sounded. Blood spilled from his nostrils and into his mouth as he yelled out a cry of pain.

"What is going on here?" Mr Newton, the principal, cried as the crowd parted. He gasped once he saw us. "Mr Moon, get up this instant and follow me to the principals office. You are in so much trouble, young man!"

As I got up and walked through the crowd I noticed Ally who looked extremely disappointed and upset. And I don't know why that bothered me so much but I just wanted to make her smile again.

_Because your falling for her, Moon. _

For the first time since I joined Marino High I smiled a little.

Yes, I think I am.

Then I frowned.

And I'm terrified.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a million years I've just been really busy working on I Will Save You and a new story called Forever In Love. Hope you understand! X**

**Love you all! XXX**


End file.
